21 Years to Train
by Alexis Theory
Summary: When Tinureth Aleanrretyn is forced to make a deal with a demon to ensure her father's death is avenged, she is launched into a world of power she'd never imagined. Can an elven sorceress avenge her father with only 21 years to train?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Neverwinter Nights or any Forgotten Realms concepts. I am merely twisting the ideas to fit my needs at this moment._

The chilly evening air filtered into the inn as two cloaked figures opened the door and came inside. The innkeeper immediately recognized them, hurrying over as he wiped his hands on a dishrag nervously. In a hushed tone, he addressed the shorter of the two newcomers, "Alexis, this is indeed a surprise. I assume you are meeting with that kobold friend of yours?"

Alexis Theory, thrice over elven hero, smiled at the man's nervousness. "Relax, Durnan. Your suspicions are correct. Could you please direct us to where Deekin is?"

Durnan jerked his head in the direction of the inner room. "He's upstairs in his room. Want me to send some food and drinks up for you three?"

Alexis was impressed at how well Durnan recovered. "That'd be very kind of you. I assume you'd know what Deekin would want better than I; I'll just stick to a glass of ice water. Myron, how about you?" The elf addressed her drow companion.

Myron's eyes glanced to the window as he answered, "A small flagon of ale would be fine for me, but might I request a small ham steak for my hawk?"

"Ah! I'd almost forgotten!" Alexis added. "A small plate of bread and honey for my familiar, if you would, Durnan. She'd be very upset with me if she knew I'd forgotten her."

Durnan nodded, apparently nervousness at the realization that neither of the travelers' partners were there at the moment. Alexis keyed in on this fact and put a steadying hand on Durnan's shoulder. "Relax; they're just out skimming the place for spies. You never can be too careful these days. Nasher's still sending out the occasional tracker to follow my movements. Besides, I'd think you'd be glad for the added protection."

"True, one can't be too careful," Durnan agreed, "Just so long as your presence doesn't disrupt my business, I'm okay with you three meeting here. Don't think I haven't been paying close attention to news of you and your friends. Seems like anywhere more than a few of you meet recently, there's trouble. I want no part in it; your little excursion into Undermountain taught me that."

Alexis chuckled, her laugh sounding like a small bell. "Hear that, Myron? Durnan's got his own little network of informants! What are things coming to these days that even a humble innkeeper can't be satisfied with what he knows?"

The drow ranger gave the slightest of smiles, "Unfortunate times, milady. Every one needs information nowadays. But calling Durnan a 'humble' innkeeper is like calling a drow pale-skinned. He's been using your victory here in Waterdeep like a tourist attraction; his inn probably hasn't gotten this much business in years."

With a shrug, Alexis replied, "Well, he's got a right to. We did almost destroy his inn in that battle."

Durnan was a little annoyed that Myron had obviously been spying on him. Hoping to get Alexis and Myron out of the room so he could go back to serving customers, Durnan said, "Well, I'd better not keep you from your business any longer. I'll send your food up shortly."

Alexis smiled, knowingly, "Come on, Myron. We don't want to keep Durnan from his customers, now do we?" The two headed through the aforementioned door.

Durnan headed over to the kitchens to get the travelers' food, grumbling all the while at being seen through so easily.

Up in his room, the small kobold Deekin sat at his desk, writing furiously. His small, red dragon wings quivered in excitement; Deekin was rewriting a very important scene in his latest manuscript in hopes to improve it.

As the door to his room opened suddenly, Deekin leapt up out of his chair in surprise. The unhindered sound of laughter at his response filled the room. Deekin turned, blushing, to see Alexis standing in the doorway with Myron. "Still as skittish as always I see." She commented, entering the room. Myron shut the door behind them, watching as Deekin practically tackled Alexis with a hug in excitement. "Deekin knew Boss would come!"

"It's good to see you too, Deekin." She replied, returning the hug. "I'll tell you; I saw another of your books in a shop on the way here. You sure are making yourself famous."

Deekin released Alexis, smiling up at his former companion, "Boss has been reading Deekin's books?"

"Of course, silly! You don't think I wouldn't read what you wrote, now do you?"

Deekin shrugged, "Just checking." The kobold hurried over to his desk and started digging through a pile of papers for something as Alexis looked around the room. "Durnan's renovated; I like the added window and the desk. Is it just coincidence you have the same room I was attacked in?"

Deekin looked up and glanced around the room, "Durnan said it was appropriate when he give Deekin the room."

Myron walked over to the window, "That seems the kind of thing he'd do." Opening the window, Myron stuck his head out and gave a whistle. Withdrawing his head, Myron let his hawk, Rashid, into the room. Closely behind the hawk flew Itazura, Alexis's fairy familiar. Itazura flew around the room, chattering incomprehensibly at no one in particular. Myron closed the window and listened as Rashid gave his report.

"Rashid says the area is secure." Myron announced when Rashid was done talking. Alexis was struggling to get Itazura to stop making such a racket. Eventually, out of frustration, Alexis cast a sleeping spell on Itazura, causing her familiar to fall onto the bed, fast asleep. Rashid gave the fairy a look of disapproval.

Alexis sighed, sitting down beside her knocked out familiar. "Itazura can be such a nuisance at times."

Deekin finally pulled a blank notebook out of the pile of various writing supplies. "Deekin finds it!" He slid off his chair and hurried over to Alexis. "Deekin wants to write your life story for public!"

Myron raised an eyebrow as he sat down at the desk. "So that's why you wanted us to come here? So you could make a biography on Alexis?"

Deekin nodded. "First story sell so well, Deekin want to finish the job. Deekin wants to write story from Boss's point of view."

Alexis sat for a moment in embarrassed silence, thinking things over. "I-it's not much of a story. I mean, you know most of it already, Deekin."

Myron guffawed, "Not much of a story? That's the biggest understatement of the century." Rashid nodded his head numerous times, cackling like it was all one big joke. Alexis glared pointedly at the hawk till it shut up before speaking again, "Okay, so maybe it is a good story… but why me? Why not one of the others?"

"Because Boss is Boss! Boss outsmarted scary demons and saved everyone."

"He's got a point, you know." Myron commented.

"You stay out of this!" Alexis scolded, shaking her finger at her friend. Turning back to Deekin, she sighed, "Alright, I'll do it. What's the title going to be?"

Deekin shrugged, "Me thinks you'd come up with that."

Alexis thought for a moment. "How about…"

**Twenty-one Years to Train**

Myron nodded, "A simple title, for a complex story, but it works."

Deekin jumped up and down in excitement. "Hooray! Deekin's got a new story! When do we start?"

Alexis smiled, "I suppose we could start now, if you wanted."

Deekin retrieved his pen and sat on the floor before Alexis, ready to begin. The sorceress looked out the window and began. "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning then. It all started in my home town…"


End file.
